


Oil and Water

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Contemplating futures, Hurt No Comfort, Love is a complicated thing, M/M, One Night Stands, Post Break Up, Reflection, hook ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: In a perfect world, they’d find a way to make it work. They loved each other- there was no denying that. Yet, they were like oil and water- a combination that didn’t mix no matter what one tried.So, they made due, meeting in hotel rooms whenever their paths crossed.





	Oil and Water

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Somebody’s Else Heart by Lady Antebellum   
> https://youtu.be/aQN5WTBYM3E

_You know he’ll be there, right?_

Roman’s warning had sounded so trivial at the time. Dean could totally resist the urge to sleep with his ex. It wasn’t as if he were some horny teenager. 

Now, he wasn’t so sure. Being confronted with Seth and his cocky swagger made Dean regret coming. 

Dean stole a glass of champagne off a passing tray. He would need all the liquid courage he could get if it came down to facing Seth. 

“Well, look who’s here!” Cesaro exclaimed, pulling Dean into a tight hug. “We were afraid you couldn’t make it.”

_More like afraid I would no-show when I found out Seth was coming._ Dean thought. 

“Dean.”

Dean pulled away from Cesaro. He knew that voice. A dumb-founded look crossed his face as he glanced over his friend’s shoulder. 

“Hey,” Dean mumbled, averting his gaze. 

“How’s it going?” Seth pulled him into an awkward ‘bro-hug’.

Dean’s spine stiffened as the earthy scent of Seth’s cologne enveloped him. 

It happened to be the one smell that always managed to make Dean weak. 

“So do you,” Dean mumbled again, grabbing another flute of champagne. He downed the drink in a single gulp.

It was fair to say Dean didn’t do well when it came to matters involving Seth.

As much as he tried to tell himself it wasn’t true, he knew exactly how the evening would play out. 

They would play hard to get all evening. As the night prepared to end, Seth would compliment Dean. Dean would compliment Seth. Before they had a chance to process what was going on, they would end up in a cheap hotel, exploring every inch of their bodies. 

They _always_ ended up at the nearest cheap hotel. From there, they would spend the night, locked in the throes of passion. 

“So do you,” Dean murmured a second time, the beginnings of a cold sweat beginning to prick his skin. “How’s life?”

“Same shit, different day.” Seth tucked a loose piece of hair behind his ear as he spoke. Then, he smiled that smile that always seemed to make Dean go weak at the knees. 

In a perfect world, they’d find a way to make it work. They loved each other- there was no denying that. Yet, they were like oil and water- a combination that didn’t mix no matter what one tried. 

“Well, I’m going to make the rounds.” Seth grabbed a flute of champagne. “Find me later?”

Dean nodded, knowing he most definitely would.  
—-  
The Hideaway was about as cheap and sleazy as one could get. It wasn’t a place for _rest_ \- more like a place for grass and ass.

Everyone knew you could find whatever suited your tastes there. Open blinds said one thing, Closed blinds said something else. Open curtains said a completely different third thing. 

It was a real ‘classy’ joint. 

Under _normal_ circumstances, Dean wouldn’t be caught dead there. 

Tonight was far from normal. 

“Why do we do this to ourselves?” Dean asked, raising his arms to allow Seth to pull his t-shirt off. He held back a moan as Seth bit into the crook of his neck with a playful nip.

“Because we’re no good for each other but are stubborn assholes so we keep trying?” Seth replied between nips. “I mean- we’re magnets. Certain circumstances bring us together while other circumstances repel us.” 

That was the most accurate description of them Dean had ever heard. 

Dean shifted so Seth’s back faced the bed. He covered Seth’s mouth with a hungry kiss, full of passion and life. As his kisses grew more intense, his hand drifted lower and lower, cupping the underside of Seth’s ass.

“This is wrong,” Seth mumbled, reversing their positions. With careful motion, he lowered Dean to the bed. “ _So wrong_.”

Dean knew Seth was right. Their meetings were _wrong_. They shouldn’t be and yet, they were. 

They loved each other, despite it all. In everything, they were each other’s biggest fans. In everything, they were each other’s mortal enemies. 

It was a _strange_ dynamic but still, it was their’s. 

Dean shook his head, choosing to ignore the swirling thoughts. He could stop. There was still time. 

He didn’t want to. In that very moment, it felt right. Besides, it always seemed like a good idea to go with the flow.   
———  
Dean awoke to the sunlight peeking through the broken blind slats. The bright light stung his eyes, causing him to pull back, jamming his head under the pillow. 

Seth rustled in his sleep, disturbed by the movement. Yet, he didn’t wake up. He let out several soft snores, ignorant of the light’s intrusion. Dean smoothed his hair down, holding his breath to avoid waking Seth. 

This was Dean’s favorite part of their trysts. 

Times like this made sense, especially knowing they wouldn’t always be this quiet. 

Times like this brought intense feelings of regret. Dean _hated_ his brain for its logic and he hated his heart for falling for Seth every time. 

As Seth-still content in slumber- stirred against him, Dean wished he could find a heart to borrow. By doing this, he would both love Seth the way he deserved and also, protect his heart at the same time. 

Alas, it was a pipe dream. 

He _loved_ the feeling of falling. The whoosh of air as he passed others. The flop of his stomach as his body did its very best to keep up with its surroundings. 

Unfortunately, falling also always brought an inevitable splat. 

Dean squeezed his eyes shut, making the conscious decision to avoid waking up. If he got up, he would have no choice but to face reality. 

At that particular moment, that was the _last_ thing he wanted to do. 

Slowly opening his eyes, Dean stared hard at the head tucked under his chin. Hair fanned out across Dean’s chest and still peaceful in slumber, Seth rested, causing Dean to refuse to even contemplate waking him. 

For now-Dean decided- he would love Seth like they had forever. 

Once the other man woke, it would be very different. 

Dean wasn’t ready to face that.

Thus, he fell back into a restless slumber. 

-fin-


End file.
